


Strengths and Weaknesses

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Disability, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JackDaniels, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, SSR boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel said he would tell him when he needed help, but that was exactly the problem. He wasn’t telling Jack anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shower Mystery

Whenever Daniel spent the night at Jack’s he either took a bath or went home to take a shower. After awhile, Jack noticed this pattern, but he still didn’t understand.

 

“Why don’t you just take a shower here?” Jack asked one morning while making them breakfast.

Daniel quickly dismissed the question, “No, no it’s fine. I have a few errands this morning, so I have to go anyway.” He walked past Jack and made a beeline for his jacket.

Jack turned off the stove and followed Daniel, “Hey, wait!” He stood in the doorway, blocking Daniel’s escape. “Why are you rushing out, sweetheart?”

“I told you, Jack. I have errands…” the sincerity in his voice trailed off as Jack raised his eyebrow at him.

“You can take a shower here then do your errands,” Jack tried to rationalize, “I mean, you have a change of clothes here and-“

He was interrupted by a kiss, something he usually wouldn’t complain about. “I just- I have to go, okay?” Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, kissed him again, and used that position to pivot Jack out of the doorway. “I’ll see you at work.”

Daniel was gone before Jack could reply.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Jack was like putty in Daniel’s hands. One kiss could completely sidetrack a conversation. Damn it, he was going to figure this out though.

 

When he got to work he noticed Daniel was limping more than usual. Jack pulled him aside as soon as he got the chance.

The SSR agent walked up to Daniel’s desk and leaned on it casually. “Sousa, I can’t seem to find a file. I’m guessing you’re to blame?” 

Daniel looked up with a curious smirk, “Excuse me? My filing’s impeccable.”

“Yeah, well,” Jack scouted a little closer to Daniel, “The files in the back room say otherwise.”

Seriously, it was a miracle no one knew about their relationship.

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed his crutch, “Fine. I’ll take a look.”

Once they were alone Jack’s demeanor completely changed. “Hey,” he whispered, “You okay, killer?”

The SSR agent looked confused, “Yeah? I’m fine. _Are you?”_

He lightly caressed Daniel’s cheek and stared at him for a moment. “You sure? You don’t seem fine.”

Daniel took a step back. “What does that mean?”

“It’s- it’s just… the limping seems worse. You should take it easy-“ Jack stopped talking when he looked at Daniel’s face. His smirk from earlier became a glare. Great, Jack really put his foot in his mouth this time.

_“We have talked about this.”_

“But-“ Jack tried to cut in.

Daniel put a finger to Jack’s mouth, “No, let me finish. _I know_ my strengths and weaknesses.”

Jack nodded, “I get that, but you have to admit you’re stubborn.”

This earned a laugh from Daniel, “You’re one to talk!”

They both looked at each other with fondness, despite wanting to yell at each other. It was true, they were both stubborn, but they were also in love.

“Is that why we came back here? Here I was thinking you were going to sneak a mid-day kiss.” Daniel looked at him with puppy dog eyes, which always made Jack weak in the knees.

“That too,” he whispered into Daniel’s ear. They both instinctively reached to lock the door before a quick kissing session.

Sneaking kisses during the day was a bad habit that neither wanted to quit anytime soon.


	2. Excuses & Errands

Jack knew that Daniel was strong. He was an SSR agent and a war veteran after all. The man was right to be defensive… however, wanting to help still lingered in Jack’s mind. How could he help without being patronizing or rude? Daniel said he would tell him when he needed help, but that was exactly the problem. _He wasn’t telling Jack anything._

 

The two got back from dinner one night, giddy and full of wine. Daniel attacked Jack’s lips as soon as the apartment door closed. They were at Daniel’s place, which meant Daniel wouldn’t make strange excuses to leave in the morning. Jack giggled into the kiss and started undoing the other man’s shirt buttons.

“Want to stay the night?” Daniel asked, even though he knew the answer.

Jack leaned his forehead against Daniel’s and whispered, “Of course, sweetheart.”

The heat pulsing between them was unbearable. Clothing needed to go _now_. He went back to Daniel’s shirt buttons, finally pulling the dress shirt over his broad shoulders.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Jack kissed along Daniel’s neck, chest, and finally got down on his knees. He removed his belt while leaving light kisses along Daniel’s lower stomach.

All of a sudden, Daniel tensed up. The mood in the room seemed different.

“Wait, wait…” he hesitated. Jack immediately stopped and looked up at him.

“Something wrong?” he asked, standing back up.

Daniel shook his head. “No, no. I just- I need to use the restroom real quick.”

“Oh, okay. Take your time.” He sat down on the couch while Daniel walked off to the bathroom. That’s funny… Jack could have sworn he went at the restaurant.

 

After eight minutes, he realized that the “real quick” part wasn’t panning out. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Hey, you okay in there?”

There was a groan from the other side. “I’m- ugh, fine.”

Jack wasn’t sure what this meant. “Um, if you aren’t up for it tonight that’s alright. I can head out if you want…” He leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, waiting for a response.

The door handle moved and he stepped back.

Daniel’s voice was clearer now, “I’m up for it. Sorry, I- I got distracted that’s all.”

Something was missing from the answer, Jack could tell.

He laughed nervously, “What, you got a TV in there?”

The other man gave a half smile. “No, this isn’t one of Stark’s mansions.”

Laughing together got rid of the tension and in no time they were kissing and being playful again.

 

In the morning, Jack carefully unwrapped himself from Daniel’s arms and went to freshen up. The shower always took longer to heat here, so he brushed his teeth in the meantime.

Strong arms were wrapped around him once again.

“Mornin’ babe,” Daniel hummed.

He spat into the sink and wiped his mouth. “Good morning,” Jack said with a smile.

“You takin’ a shower?” he asked, hearing the water run.

A wicked idea popped into Jack’s head. “Mhmm, want to join me?” His smile turned into a mischievous grin as he leaned back into Daniel’s grip.

Daniel swallowed, “That’s- that’s okay. I’m rather hungry. You take a shower, I’ll make us something.” He kissed Jack’s cheek and walked away.

Unbelievable. There were even excuses in his own apartment. What was with Daniel and showers? It’s not like he hasn’t taken them before. Just not at Jack’s place or with Jack or- wait, was he the problem? He was clueless to say the least.

 

Daniel admired Jack’s natural hair as he sat down for breakfast. He loved the little curls that were usually slicked back with gel. The towel was still resting around his neck and small droplets of water were running down Jack’s chest. He followed the lines of water, resisting the urge to get a closer look. God knows he’s accidentally burnt breakfast doing that before.

“What are you lookin’ at, Sousa?” Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

Daniel turned off the stovetop and placed their full plates on the table.

“What do you think I’m lookin’ at, sunshine?” He knew the pet name always made Jack blush and lose his cockiness.

The blonde smiled brightly before unceremoniously stuffing the food in his mouth.

 

“So, it’s our day off. What are we going to do?” Jack asked after getting dressed.

Daniel awkwardly rubbed his thigh. “Yeah, about that…”

“Errands?” Jack guessed with a raised eyebrow. All he got in response was a nod.


	3. You Don't Talk Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jack, listen… there’s- there’s a lot you don’t know about my situation.”
> 
> “Tell me then.” God, he made it sound so simple.

The line between wanting to ask and _needing to_ ask was slowly getting thinner. His partner was obviously going through something. Was Jack’s help not needed or was he just scared to ask? He remembered feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt whenever Daniel calmed him down from panic attacks and nightmares. It took _months_ for him to not hide the pain. He only hoped it didn’t take that long for Daniel.

“Sousa!” Jack clapped his hand on Daniel’s back. It was one of the few acceptable touches at work. “I need your help with something in the filing room.”

“Sure thing, Thompson.” Daniel grabbed his crutch and followed him.

 

“You know, you really need to change up your excuses,” Daniel teased, “People are going to think you don’t know how to file anything.”

Jack chuckled and muttered, “That’s rich comin’ from you.”

“Sorry, what was that?” His hand grazed over Jack’s hip while he nibbled at his neck from behind. The touch caught Jack by surprise and he banged his knee against a filing cabinet.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he cursed, rubbing the knee. “That’s going to bruise.”

Before Daniel could move away, the door was slammed open.

“What happened?” asked Carter, “I heard a loud bang and shouting.”

Daniel almost banged into another cabinet separating from Jack.

Peggy saw, she _definitely_ saw.

“Thompson tripped getting out a file. I was helping him up.”

Peggy nodded, but there was no assurance behind it.  “Everything is okay, then?”

They moved even further apart. Thompson still hadn’t said anything.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” said Daniel. He smiled at her for extra measure.

“Okay then. Play nicely, boys.” Peggy finally left and closed the door behind her. Maybe she thought they were fighting? That would be a relief.

Jack exhaled sharply, “What- what the hell were you thinking?

Daniel tilted his head in confusion, “What are you talking about? I’m not the one who banged into the filing cabinet.”

“You- you caught me by surprise. Daniel, you can’t do that _here_.” He motioned to the room around them. Kissing was one thing, but sneaking up from behind was another.

Daniel was relieved by the idea of a fake fight, not a real one. “I’m sorry, Jack. Really… I am. Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure, as long as that talk actually _involves_ talking,” Jack spat.

Daniel got closer to him again. It was more intimating than playful this time.

“What does that mean?” he whispered.

Jack shook his head. “Like you said, we can talk about this later.” He walked past Daniel, leaving him alone in the filing room.

 

The “talking” turned out to be passive aggressive comments followed by a heated make out session at Jack’s place. To be fair, they both needed to let out some steam.

“You’re such a Jackass,” Daniel growled.

Jack nipped his bottom lip. “Very creative insult.”

He straddled the blonde’s lap and started whispering more comments into Jack’s ear.

“Shut up. You’ve got such a mouth, you know that? Always talkin’ so much.”

The hot breath against his neck was driving Jack insane. He grabbed at Daniel’s back, wanting him closer.

 _“You don’t talk enough,"_  he mumbled into Daniel’s hair.

Daniel pulled away for a moment to look into Jack’s eyes. To his surprise, there was nothing but sincerity. He suspected that Jack was curious about his excuses. Curious, not… whatever this was. Daniel was still coming to terms that Jack _actually_ cared about him.

He leaned his forehead against Jack’s. It was more sweaty than usual. “Shit.”

“You gonna talk or what?” Jack was now rubbing circular patterns into his back. In a matter of seconds, their body language went from angry and heated to sensual and soothing.

“Jack, listen… there’s- there’s a lot you don’t know about my situation.”

“Tell me then.” God, he made it sound so simple.

Daniel sighed. “I don’t want you to feel responsible for anything. I can take care of myself.”

Jack decided to go along with Daniel’s reasoning for now. “Okay, why can’t you just tell me then? You can tell me what you’re up to without me intruding. I- I don’t know. I’m worried about you. Just _knowing_ would help.”

Daniel reluctantly nodded his head. “Okay, okay. I might need another drink first. Got any Jack Daniel’s around?”

Jack smiled like an idiot. “I’ve got some right here.” He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist and brought him in for a kiss.


	4. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's finally updating again! I apologize for the long hiatus. Thanks for the comments, kudos, and support. I'll be updating my other works soon.

Jack poured whiskey into two crystal glasses. When he returned to the living room, he found Daniel dozed off on the couch. The urge to wake him disappeared when he noticed the bags underneath his eyes. Daniel needed to sleep – talking could wait for now. He put down the glasses and reached for the afghan blanket on the other side of the couch. Daniel hummed softly when Jack put the blanket on him. God, Jack loved him so much. 

 

Morning came all too quickly. Jack ended up drinking both glasses of whiskey and falling asleep in his favorite armchair. No amount of favoritism would equate an armchair to a mattress though. Jack’s back was absolutely killing him. Standing up, he realized he also had a mild hangover. Great. 

“Daniel?” he yawned, looking around the room. 

There was no sign of him except a note on the coffee table with his handwriting that read, “Sorry, Jack. I had to head out early. I’ll call you later. – Daniel”

“Typical,” Jack scoffed.

 

Daniel did call. It was just much later than Jack expected. 

“Jack, can- can you come over?” he asked, something was off. He should be concerned, but his anger got to him. Their inconsistent interactions have become an uncomfortable pattern lately.

“You blew me off this morning – and all day – and now you want me to come over at this late hour? Seriously?” Jack retorted.

There was a pause. 

“Jack… I need your help.” 

That cracked Jack’s angry façade. Daniel was finally asking for help.

“I’ll be right there.” 

 

Jack was anxious the entire ride over. The bad luck of hitting every red light didn’t help. He ran up the stairs of Daniel’s apartment building until he finally reached his floor. Jack’s nerves got the better of him and he was struggling to open the door with the key Daniel gave him months ago. Trying to pull himself together, Jack took a step back and breathed deeply. He was here to help Daniel and shaking like a leaf was counterproductive. He steadied himself and opened the door.

“Daniel?” he called out, looking around the room and feeling a sense of déjà vu.

There was a cough, then a reply from the kitchen, “I’m in here.” 

“Hey,” said Daniel. He was on the floor with a hopeless look on his face. The phone was dangling next to him, swinging back and forth by the cord.

“What are you doing down there?” Jack kneeled down next to him. Daniel didn’t answer right away. “Please, Daniel. Talk to me.”

Daniel sighed. “I fell.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.

“My leg has been bothering me. The doc said it was phantom limb pain and chronic pain. My thigh feels like it’s on fire…” he rubbed his thigh and continued, “and I keep wanting to scratch my foot, but it’s not there. I feel crazy.” Daniel combed his fingers through his sweaty hair. “I went weak in the knees and fell.”

Jack gently put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “Do you… want me to pull you up now?”

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, I’m starting to feel numb. I’ve been in this position for awhile.” 

He wanted to know how long and why it had to come to this for Daniel to finally talk. He decided not to ask. Daniel was already vulnerable. 

“Give me your hand.” 

 

Jack helped Daniel up and practically carried him to the couch.

“I’m glad you were able to reach the phone.” He said when they were settled. 

Daniel leaned against Jack’s side and rested his head on his shoulder. Then came the tears. They stayed like that, Daniel crying and Jack trying to calm him down. 

 

The tears eventually subsided and Jack got up to prepare them tea. Worry clouded his mind while he stirred in the sugar. He didn’t know how to fix this. Daniel wasn’t broken, but he was in pain - a type of pain that he knew almost nothing about. Hopefully just being by his side would be enough.

“Drink this.” Jack put the tea down in front of him and kissed his partner’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Jack went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. When he looked up he noticed a fly buzzing around the room. He picked up a hand towel and tried to smack it away. It flew into the shower. Jack pulled back the curtain and hit the wall where the fly landed.  


“Ha!” he said in victory. Suddenly, he lost his footing and lurched forward. Luckily, he was able to grab something sturdy and prevented the fall.  
Jack took a closer look at what he grabbed. It was a long bar that went along the side of the shower – something his shower at home lacked. He couldn’t believe how long it took him to figure it out.


	5. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Daniel share a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next and final chapter! Thank you for all your comments and kudos.

After that night, Daniel began confiding in Jack less reluctantly. 

 

“How’s your leg today?” 

This time Daniel answered honestly, “It hurts, but less than usual.”

“So the errands you’ve been running off to all week, I’m guessing they were actually doctor appointments?” Jack asked while rubbing Daniel’s shoulders after everyone else left the office.

Daniel leaned into the touch and answered, “Correct, Thompson.”

“You don’t have to call me that right now,” Jack reminded him.

“Right, right,” said Daniel, “I’m still in work-mode.”

Jack smirked to himself – forming a plan.

“I think we can change that,” he whispered into Daniel’s ear, “Want to go back to my place after the night shift?” 

Daniel looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Make yourself at home,” Jack proclaimed as they walked into his apartment. 

“I’d feel at home with a drink in my hand,” he requested, removing his jacket.

“As you wish! Want to run us a bath? I think we could both use one,” Jack suggested as he headed to the kitchen to fetch them drinks.

“Are you sure we can both fit in your tub?” Daniel jested. 

He could hear Jack’s sweet laugh from the kitchen, “Ha, we can certainly try!”

Already knowing the size of the tub, Daniel shook his head. Nevertheless, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath water. As he removed his clothes he noticed something on the shower wall. It was a safety bar similar to the one in his shower at home. His jaw hung open.

Jack came in with the drinks, setting his down on the small vanity.

“You okay?” he asked, handing Daniel a glass of wine. 

Daniel pointed to the bar in the shower. “Jack, you didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted to. You stay here a lot…” Jack sounded nervous, like he wasn’t sure about his next move, “I installed it the other day. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

Daniel turned around and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

 

They both sipped wine, wearing only their boxers, as the bathtub filled up.

“Did you actually want to take a bath or did you just want to get me in here to see the new safety bar?” Daniel questioned. He tested the water temperature with his hand.

“Both,” said Jack. “Unless you want to take a shower? Seeing how you can actually do that here now.” 

Daniel shook his head, “No, a bath sounds perfect right now. Knowing that I have the choice is a great feeling though…”

As they both suspected, the bathtub was too small for them to both properly fit. After trying out a few positions, Jack decided that “proper” was overrated and instead straddled Daniel’s lap.

“See, we fit!” Jack said triumphantly. 

Daniel giggled, “Yeah, because we’re on top of each other.” He grabbed Jack’s waist.

“Just the way I like it! Your leg okay like this?”

“I’m okay. It feels good.” Jack looked beautiful on top of him – long sentences were no longer possible. He was beaming, hair wet against his forehead, and his lips were pink and plump. “I’m- I’m good.”

Jack shifted, causing Daniel to let out a small moan. This ought to be fun.

 

In the morning, Daniel woke up to the sun pouring into Jack’s bedroom. He yawned, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. Daniel sat down on the toilet seat to remove his prosthetic. Now that the shower was accessible, Daniel joyfully stepped in and grabbed the bar before turning on the water. 

Jack woke up shortly after. He could hear Daniel singing in the shower.


End file.
